


(undetermined title)

by FallenShadow950, TsweetRich



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Howler, Human, M/M, Werewolf, Witch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenShadow950/pseuds/FallenShadow950, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsweetRich/pseuds/TsweetRich
Summary: A werewolves whole pack was kidnapped by the government. He takes refuge in a camp, pretending to be a howler instead(something similar to a werewolf), as werewolves are hated. Bonds are formed between them, but the werewolves secret lurks in the back, ready to be discovered.I hope that's a good summaryThis will be good i swearStuff goes down broAlso, ship away ;)





	(undetermined title)

The small wolf, who had just been born, laid among his siblings, gathering his bearings. After a moment, his mothers paw guided him back to her. He suddenly noticed his unbearable hunger and acted upon instinct, latching onto his mother and taking her milk. His siblings joined him, making him struggle to stay in his spot, but soon he had his fill. He settled against his mothers warm body and fell into a deep sleep, along with his siblings.  
\-------  
The newly named wolf, Luma, was in the meadow near the family cave playing with his five siblings. Kai, named for her sassiness, Dara, named for her intelligence, Aoman, named for his arrogance, Adal, named for his sweetness, and Ari, named for his braveness. The six of them struggled to get on top of eachother, shifting back and forth from their human form to their wolf form, and after a long while, they tired out, running back to their mother.  
\-------  
Luma had already failed to catch a squirrel and a rabbit, so his dad had pointed him to an easier creature to kill, a gopher sitting on the ground, distracted by its search for food. Luma crouched down and snuck over to the gopher. When he was close enough, he sprung, catching it in his jaws and snapping its neck. He looked at his father, seeking for approval. His father stood straighter, proud of his son.  
\-------  
As Luma grew older, much more was expected of him. His father wanted him to be the next alpha of the pack, so he melded him into a great warrior. Luma ascended through the ranks faster than any other werewolf had before. At seventeen, he was a beta, working right next to his father.  
\-------  
The warning howl was sounded and panic spread through the pack like wildfire. Lumas father tried to calm his pack, failing. Inside his cave, Luma, his mother, and his siblings waited, commanded to stay put the moment the howl was sounded.  
\-------  
Whimpers, screaming, growls, and howls of the pack covered Luma. Luma heard shots and the sound of trucks pouring in. Kai was in the corner of the cave in a ball scared for her life. Ari and Adal sat next to her, attempting to comfort her. Aoman sat next to Luma, his usual arrogance gone. His fear, unusual for him, was evident in his eyes. Dara was in the middle of the cave, anxiously scratching out words on a scroll, adding to the story she had been working so hard on for a while. Now she’d never finish it.  
Flashes of lights suddenly engulfed the cave. Luma stood up and pushed Aoman behind him. Luma turned to his brother, looking into his teary eyes. Luma commanded his siblings and mother to stay put in the cave. Aoman questioned what he was doing, and Luma turned away, saying in falsely brave voice, “Being the alpha dad always wanted me to be.” He walked out of the cave, ignoring his family's pleas to stay put.  
\-------  
He had failed. His whole pack was captured and stuffed into cages in the trucks. He was separated from his family and put into a cage in the back of the truck. The humans had gotten lazy with his cage and hadn't latched it on to other cages, but he was the only one they had done this with. He was able to move his cage around more freely due to this. The humans must have sloppy while closing the door of the truck, because it slid open. Luma saw it was a chance to escape and glanced behind him to his family, too far back to escape. His mother, who was behind him, met his gaze. “Go Luma. You can save us later. I believe in you.” Tears filling his eyes, he nodded, and wiggled his cage out of the truck. The cage broke open upon hitting the rocky road and Luma shot out.  
Yells were heard from the car and a human leaned out the window, aiming a gun at Luma. Luma bolted, but couldn’t avoid the bullet. It shot him in the shoulder, but the adrenaline kept him going, and the yells faded behind him as he ran.  
\-------  
When the adrenaline wore off, Luma had reached a fence. He changed into his pup form so he wouldn’t be recognizable if the men from earlier came, and flopped onto the ground, his legs unable to carry him any further. After a while, he heard voices. He whimpered in distress, unable to howl. The voices got closer. “I swear I heard something Taylor!” A reply was mumbled too quiet to hear. Suddenly, two humans entered Lumas vision. They looked similar, except for the fact that one was male and the other was female.  
A gasp came from the male. “Taylor! Look! A puppy! And it’s hurt!” He ran towards Luma, ignoring the girl, Taylor, who was saying “Watch out Silver! It could bite!” The guy, Silver, slowed down as he neared Luma. He lowered into a crouch, reaching out his fist. Luma looked at Silver, examining him. After a moment, Luma decided to trust him, seeing as he did need help.  
He nuzzled into Silvers hand, who in turn went, “Aw, it’s so cute! We have to help it!” Taylor rolled her eyes. “Sure, but if you get rabies, don’t blame me.” Though she didn’t seem worried, it was evident in her eyes. Silver unexpectedly picked Luma up, causing him to yelp. “It’s okay…” Silver murmured, petting Luma. He turned, heading back the way he came. “You’re safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, by truck door I mean the type of door on the back of moving vans or something like that.


End file.
